


Call My Name

by ReccaTroika



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReccaTroika/pseuds/ReccaTroika
Summary: 是迟到的Azul生日贺文，迟到原因是因为低估某两个平台打击外部链接和限流的能力本篇为三部分中的一部分，仅有Jade X Azul（位置固定）纯粹的PWP虽然他们在做成年人的事情但是从设定上来讲全部都是未成年人鱼，所以选了underage tag第二篇为Floyd X Azul，理想状态是游戏上线一周年搞定第三篇是イドアズ，理想状态是三章发布一周年完成
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Jade Leech
Kudos: 5





	Call My Name

**Author's Note:**

> 是迟到的Azul生日贺文，迟到原因是因为低估某两个平台打击外部链接和限流的能力  
> 本篇为三部分中的一部分，仅有Jade X Azul（位置固定）  
> 纯粹的PWP  
> 虽然他们在做成年人的事情但是从设定上来讲全部都是未成年人鱼，所以选了underage tag  
> 第二篇为Floyd X Azul，理想状态是游戏上线一周年搞定  
> 第三篇是イドアズ，理想状态是三章发布一周年完成

「Jade。」

协助解决Scarabia寮的危机，顺带拿下新的观光洽谈后，Azul、Jade和Floyd回到Mostro Lounge，继续消磨仅有三人留宿的寒假。Floyd一大早便不知去向，Azul并不在意，明显筹划新学期Lounge的业务更重要。过往可参考的营业额、菜单、新的促销、正在进行的集点活动——一切能够创造利益的工作，都是Octavinelle寮长的动力源泉。

整备完毕后，Azul径直走向VIP室。年轻的寮长并没有选择办公桌，而是坐在会客沙发上处理事务，也未刻意保持端正坐姿——可还是为了不让风衣出现压痕，特意将外衣后摆摊平，自己只坐沙发的前半部分。

对于Jade，寒假生活无非就是延长且不断循环的周末：清早爬上雪覆盖的后山，回来后照顾Azul起床和早餐，再与他一同前往VIP室处理工作。硬说区别，也不过是将朝向办公桌的目光移向沙发对面。道理也简单得毋需猜测，Azul也磨练出对Jade锁定自己的目光熟视无睹。一切太过无聊，连Jade都开始产生「要不要和Floyd一样翘班」的念头。

因此再次被叫到名字时，Jade不假思索便询问「还有什么吩咐」。

「你辛苦了。」

来自Azul的感谢令Jade大脑一瞬空白。

「Azul，刚才的吩咐是⋯⋯？」

看着一脸惊讶的Jade，Azul回忆起前不久在Scarabia寮似曾相识的情形，翘起二郎腿托着下巴，又重复了一次「你辛苦了」。

Jade确认没听错，感谢之词的确出自Azul那张「骗人鬼」的嘴。

「对不起Azul，我还是没听清你的——」

「驳回。你刚才已经听清楚了。」Azul亦真亦假叹气，摊手无奈道，「就算我平日有些挑剔，可也清楚员工是商业成功不可或缺的命脉，应当给予牺牲了寒假休息，一起为Mostro Lounge的未来共同努力的Jade对等的关怀。继承海之魔女的慈悲——」

「那么，继承海之魔女慈悲的Azul寮长哟。」

Jade打断Azul过度夸张的表演，站起身绕到矮桌外侧。

面对突然降临的阴影，Azul脸上没有任何表情变化。

「不知您能否听听，我的一个小愿望呢？」

Jade黑色皮革手套下修长的手指，捧起Azul那绺保留章鱼腕足特征的浅发，贴上自己的唇。

这是他与Azul之间约定的「暗号」之一。

「当然没问题。」

Azul作势掸开，Jade便识相收手。正欲起身却又被Azul抚上——不如说是抓住——脸颊，故意拉近到可以接吻的距离。

「如果不能让我满意，即便是你Jade Leech，我也不会宽恕。」

因情欲而压低的声音，既是甘露，也是毒药。

但无论是哪一个，都是这条贪得无厌海鳝迫不及待的美味。

Jade装作与日常一般平静地整理文件收拾空间，Azul则是端坐在沙发上，直到Jade绅士地伸出手迎接。两人都在暗自等待对方因为情欲率先动手，这样便可以奚落对方欲求不满。整理好文件的Jade重新来到Azul面前，伸手邀约Azul一切已准备妥当。

精心挑选的淡香混合略带温热的呼吸，是人鱼无法抵抗的催情剂。Jade的手自然去寻找Azul的后腰窝，黑色手套下的灵巧手指细致而迅速地解开束腰。Azul搭在Jade后颈的手也借机缩短两人的距离。先是嘴唇，再是舌尖，最后动用牙齿轻咬Jade喉结。像一只缺乏耐心的猫，Azul很快便厌倦一时的肌肤之亲，右手隔着布料勾勒Jade的胸肌，刻意摩挲乳头，最终一路顺着腹肌向下，调转手腕反扣Jade的股间。

「真是心急啊，Azul。」

Jade刚好对上玻璃后纯净的海蓝宝石。

「手伸进别人裤子的人鱼，有资格说这句话吗？」

Azul故意用力内扣，微蜷手指兜起Jade的球状器官。Jade挂上日常虚伪的笑容，那只握着臀瓣的大手向下摸索，插入Azul些许肉感的腿缝间。

Azul被有些粗暴地按回沙发，只剩下敞开的衬衫、出于恶趣味留下的袜子和尚未失守的内裤。Jade的右膝顶开Azul的双腿，却和布料后的性器保持着绅士距离。他望向寮长白皙大腿上黑色的绑带，指尖轻轻戳了戳些微溢出的大腿肉。

「Azul，稍稍有些胖了？」

Azul眼角吊起凶狠地瞪着Jade。高大的人鱼不气不恼，拇指轻巧捏上寮长下巴，直视那双凌厉而迷人的蓝色眼睛。

Azul正准备回击，熟悉的湿润与呼吸扑面而来。两下轻柔的「点水」之后，Azul视野最后的记忆，是Jade丝毫没觉着自己有错的笑容。

Jade的吻和本人一样从容，不疾不徐地享受柔软的触碰。温度，湿润，只有两人才能听见的唾液淫靡交缠，Azul仿佛中了Jade的「Unique Magic」，不自觉再次搂上脖子，微微抬头祈求更浓厚的缠绵。Jade佯装离开，还不等Azul的甜美追上来，便再次用深吻逼迫Azul仰靠沙发背，品尝那深沉到难以呼吸的爱意。Azul开始急促喘息，喉间也鼓动着甜蜜的呻吟。压在章鱼身上的海鳝，没有用灵巧的舌头撬开章鱼的牙齿，而是在等待——

等待那只精于算计的章鱼自己因为氧气不足，脸上酝酿潮红，探出小巧而可爱的舌尖。

迎来的当然不是氧气，而是贪欲与饥饿的化身。Jade灵活的舌头甫一探入Azul口腔，便直奔最深处的舌根，丧失招架之力的Azul任凭摆弄，唾液交缠的水声开始侵蚀理智，他半睁双眼，波光粼粼的海蓝有些涣散，逐渐升温的吐息在镜片上结了薄薄一层雾气。

「呜、呜嗯……！」

雾挡不住Jade想象Azul眼中的光景如何美妙。他把Azul比作了珊瑚海神话故事中的海妖Siren，以声音诱惑疏加防范的水手。狡猾的Jade则是选择取悦海妖，让被情欲冲昏头脑的Siren以甜蜜诱惑的声音，因为他、只为他一人独唱。

开胃前菜的舌吻磨掉了Azul一开始的大半强硬，胸前两颗挺立的粉色珍珠，随着敞开的白皙波浪一起一伏。Jade仪式般亲吻唇边那颗罔顾年龄的美人痣，将头埋入身下人的颈窝，一点一点共同熔化两人的拘谨。

是亲吻，舔舐还是啮咬？Azul不喜欢这种「黑胡子」游戏，柔软的肌肤之亲后，他绷紧神经准备应对鲨鱼齿的刺痛；而Jade却还是细致的碎吻，甚至读出了这份不安，另一只手配合着在身后的腰窝安抚。

Azul还是安心得早了。

「Jade……!」

锁骨传来了针扎的刺痛，令他想起小时候误入电鳗领地的模样。Azul低头对上Jade的异色瞳，这条「彬彬有礼」的海鳝没有丝毫的悔意。

「偶尔我也想试试在Azul身上留下印记呢。」

Jade的狡辩丝毫没有说服力：他几乎触碰过Azul身体的每一寸皮肤，怎么会不知道这些皮肤的恢复速度，特别是锁骨最容易留下痕迹这件事呢。

「Azul，这个齿痕才是我的哦。」

Azul的余光及及能扫到锁骨，透着肉色的凹陷处一圈细密的桃红色斑点，像春季陆地绽放花朵的雄蕊。还没等他还嘴，乳头传来的酥麻刺激得他连忙用手背贴住嘴，绝不能泄露自己因这点挑逗就能兴奋。Jade装作没看见、没听到，口腔包裹住左侧的粉嫩珍珠，用灵巧的舌尖左右拨弄。海鳝一并吞入的珍珠温床，有一下没一下标记着痕迹。一颗珍珠被情欲与湿润玩弄，另一颗也并未受到冷落——被夹在修长拇指和食指间摩擦，隔着皮革的指肚掠过顶端，这颗小巧的珍珠很快便不顾主人的羞耻，擅自挺立寻求更多的爱抚。

此刻仍在抵御升温欲望的Azul身体紧紧贴上沙发背。早料如此的Jade右手，从后腰窝顺着脊柱抚上肩胛骨后端，托着将Azul的胸口向前送。从侧面望去，就好像Azul嘴上隐忍着不出声，胸口却在渴望被灵巧的舌头支配。手背不知吞了多少呜咽、喘息还有颤抖的欢愉——

这些原本都是Azul特别为我烹饪的「美味」。

Jade暂时停下疼爱乳头，脱掉手套给Azul的右手一些「教训」。他控制力道，保证既不会弄痛Azul也不让他挣脱。骨节分明的颀长手指宛如魔法藤蔓，贴着手腕的肌肤伸入Azul的手套。狭小紧密的空间被撑得满满当当，Azul的手不得动弹，Jade的「魔法藤蔓」却趁此机会继续侵占空间。撑不住的手套向上逃窜，无声落在沙发上，而Jade的手插入Azul纤长手指的缝隙间，已成为他的「囊中之物」。

「要好好地发出声音哦，Azul。」

Jade故意凑到Azul耳边，酥痒刚窜入耳朵，胸前两颗粉红便屈服于Jade新一轮的疼爱。没了手的庇护，Azul咬紧牙关对抗敏感的身体。死死抿住嘴唇，为的就是不让喉咙里颤抖的沙哑出卖自己。

「嗯⋯⋯嗯、呀❤️⋯⋯！」

Jade敏锐的听觉捕捉到了Azul嘴唇中泄露的甘美，沿着乳晕，慢慢用舌尖粗糙的味蕾再次戏弄肿胀挺立的乳头。

「啊、啊嗯⋯⋯停、啊❤️停下来、呀💕⋯⋯！Jade！」

身体已经开始沉浸快感之中，嘴上却还在命令停下来。Jade的余光向Azul下身扫去，被自己顶开的大腿展开得更平，股间的棉布也舒展开来。最重要的是，内裤后的欲望顶上了自己的膝盖，甚至点点透过布料「哭泣」求着自己解放。

Jade心里擅自约定的时机已到，抬头望见的Azul眼下也抹上了晚霞，半闔着湿润的眼睛，拼命汲取着氧气。

「遵命，Azul。」

Jade温和舒缓的声音伴随着轻柔的吻，一同落在Azul的额头。

爱抚过后的Azul被夺去大半力气，Jade需要支撑Azul包裹着薄薄一层肌肉的腰部，Azul才能勉强站在地毯上。肩膀传来带着温度的压力，Jade确认Azul不会扑倒后才松开Azul腿上的衬衫夹，从后腰先剥落一点内裤，尔后再回到身前解放股间的欲望。呼之欲出的阴茎展现在Jade面前，海绵体也被充分调动精神，兴许几次恰当的抚弄后便能射精。

正当「性头」的两条人鱼将掉落的内裤划到一旁，这次则换Jade坐在沙发上。Jade将固定夹重新夹回衬衫，而叉开腿跪在他身体两侧的Azul，将混合着欲望、等待进一步「满足」的身体赤裸裸呈现在面前。从脖子开始一路细碎的吻痕和咬痕，红印子围攻下饱满的乳晕和挺立的乳头，Jade铺设的红色「路标」最终停在两股间，没有浅色毛发遮盖的分身已准备好「审判」自己。分身主人的海蓝宝石从情欲波澜中暂获平静，居高临下与那双一暗一金的眼睛对视。

Jade巧妙躲过上位者Azul的无声命令，将眼前的分身轻握手中，在根部落下一吻。Azul未有所动，Jade亦不在意，向下将两颗成熟的果实夹在手指间。空出的大拇指则轻按囊袋，试探它们是否已经成熟。头上愈加昏暗的灯光与突然急促的喘息暗示Jade做得正确，便顺着睾丸中缝，继续试探只有他才有权利触碰的秘密领域。

「呀嗯⋯⋯❤️！」

被压到会阴的Azul身下一颤，靠着上臂支撑沙发背，才不让被调教成熟的胸口落入Jade的舔舐范围。他及时将谄媚Jade爱抚的呻吟吞回喉咙，Jade没有继续，转而回到裤子口袋摸出两片安全套。

「你什么时候准备好的⋯⋯」

Azul尚未从猛然袭来的快感中恢复理智，问话也没有一开始果断。

「不过是今早从桌子上顺手抓了放进口袋。」

不用思考也知道此刻Jade的笑容没安好心。Jade探出脖子在Azul耳边呓语——

「不如说，就是为了能用掉这两个安全套，才想要和Azul在VIP室做爱的。」

Jade仔细玩味着Azul拿他没办法的样子，两指夹着其中一个安全套贴在Azul的嘴唇上。

「我的那一份，能否有劳Azul暂时帮忙拿一下？」

「拒——」

「那我可以理解为，Azul想要我多听听，你是如何享受肉体欢愉的？」

不等Azul反驳，Jade便把话堵回去，乐见Azul迷人的海蓝瞪着自己，撕开包装为Azul的性器套上，随后抽出领结，隔着橡胶绑在铃口前端。接过Azul衔着的那份，Jade的头顶马上传来质疑的声音。

「这是做什么，Jade，快点解开。」

「我想要和Azul一起射精，可以么？」

「一起射精不需要多次一举。」

「可你的身体不是这样说的。」Jade的脸贴上Azul的小腹，一手放在最喜爱的腰窝处，另一只则撩过柔软的臀部边缘，「明明是拥有丰富肉体经验，Dry Sex都可以射精的敏感身体，怎样保证不会呢，Azul？」

「Jade，你适可而止，不能令我满意——」

「还是说，Azul会假意答应，然后手指扩张时便先射了？」

Azul低头，身下的Jade并没有与自己对视。不如说，Jade将表情埋进小腹中，身后的手也没有像欲望之蛇那般不安分地游走。

空气不合时宜地突然凝滞。

Jade是在演戏，还是真的在焦虑纠结这件事情？

只有两个可能，Azul却无法准确判断。

肌肤之亲的Jade仍然没有任何动作。

——这个家伙，这时却突然听话了？

「我不骗你，我保证。」

最终，Azul选择相信Jade。

「但是不能让我久等，你的宝贝不能很快站起来的话，这就是你我最后一次交尾了，Jade。」

Jade没有以语言回答。他的手指轻轻拨弄Azul的秘密「入口」，在「盛情」邀请下，终于进入了期待已久的地方。

Azul的内壁为这位常客保留了记忆。柔软，湿润和温暖，即便是稍显干燥的冬季，Jade手指的扩展仍然很顺利，裹上手指的内壁紧紧缠着修长的访客，却并不阻拦它向深处摸索。配合体外的爱抚与亲吻，Azul微微扭动腰肢。这次他放开拘束，以喉间鼓动的甜腻碎音，饲喂海鳝极速膨胀的情欲。Jade的两根手指从Azul的后穴退出，还挂着湿润的体液。那刚刚还拘谨的穴口，正和这具染满情欲的身体一样，一张一合，无声地索求下一个更棒的外来者。

进展太顺利，Jade有些无聊。即便西服长裤岌岌按住自己勃起的分身，他还是决定先忍耐一下，加入第三根手指，再次开发Azul的秘密花园。

「啊……啊、啊嗯💕！」

Azul比前一次更甜腻地「取悦」着Jade。Jade没有着急深入，他停在入口不远处，按下某个能迅速冲坏理智的「开关」。

「住、住手呜……嗯、嗯、呀嗯💕……！！」

原本是夺人性命的Siren，身体却在被狡猾的水手按癖好调教，甚至还在用原本魅惑的凶器，取悦水手多疼爱自己一些。前列腺的刺激让Azul彻底失去支撑的矜持，直接瘫软在Jade身上。蜜穴顺着大腿根流下的体液滴落在Jade的西裤上。

Azul一手撑着Jade肩膀，一手按在Jade的欲望上。

「Jade、快、快点⋯⋯！你这家伙呵⋯⋯少在那里虚张声势⋯⋯」

无论是脸上、胸口还是大腿，白皙的肉色早就藏不住珊瑚般明亮的浅红。柔软的鸭子坐，不知是无意识还是渴求插入的臀部微微翘起，只剩下嘴上还在「不服输」。Jade撩起那绺柔软的淡紫罗兰软发再次吻上。Azul的目光跟着Jade的手，盯着他从似乎马上就要撑爆的布料背后，掏出早已蓄势待发的男根。

Azul吞了吞口水。或许体力不支思考受限，他想不起Jade贯穿自己的肉棒到底是不是如今这个体积。

等他收回思考，这跟蓄势待发的欲望已经套好防护，顶在自己的秘密入口。Azul将头微微后仰，不争气的后穴就像饥肠辘辘的食肉植物，不断分泌着蜜液，迫不及待想要吸引这根粗大的「美味棒」自投罗网。

「Azul，久等了。」

Jade的吻落在Azul的胸口，身下挺立许久的分身也顺势挤进Azul湿润的珊瑚色洞穴。

积攒多时的情欲瞬间在VIP室爆发。

三根手指的直径还是比不过真正勃起的性器，唤醒的触感也被弯腰压迫刺激前列腺带来的快感盖过风头。喘息和不受喉咙控制的颤音溶解在肉棒挺入后穴的汨汨水声中。Jade贴上Azul的喉结，顶起他的脑袋。颅顶如拼图碎片般的咿呀呻吟仿佛故意拖长，紧接着又揉进下一个细碎的撒娇中。

「啊、啊💕……Ja、Jade！」

微热的内壁也和身体的主人一样，撒娇地缠上撑满安全套的性器，一点点引导它继续深入探索宝藏地。

「Jade……还哈、还没有好吗……啊、啊嗯❤️」

「还没有……Azul。」

终于Jade的呼吸也开始加重，但他还有力气轻捏Azul的下巴，迫使身上亟待解放的寮长低头看着才仅仅吞噬一半的欲望。

「要好好全部吞下去哦，可爱的Azul。」

扶住Azul的腰，Jade轻轻摇晃变得软绵绵的身体，Azul这才慢慢将Jade粗壮的分身全部吞入体内。狭窄的内壁堪堪能够承受体积过大的阴茎，不断刺激产生的黏液把安全套弄得湿乎乎的，多余的液体顺着肉感的人型大腿根部再次滑落。Azul同样膨胀的性器抵在Jade紫色衬衫上，他无意识收紧大腿，顾不上维持矜持紧紧缠住Jade。

「Jade、快、快点呜⋯⋯」

「快点怎样呢，Azul？」

Jade贴近身上湿漉漉的章鱼耳边，笑着询问。

「Jade⋯⋯你适可而止！」

听觉敏锐的Jade捕捉到十分细微的哽咽，因为迟迟不能得到解放，持续被性欲折磨的Azul有些手足无措。

「欺负⋯⋯呜、欺负人就那么有趣吗⋯⋯好过分啊、好过分⋯⋯」

沙发与Jade的肩膀临时搭建了的庇护所里，Azul将脸埋进于此，声音也被持续喘息，呻吟和委屈模糊得越来越小。Jade并不期待这种「计划外」的发生，被Azul误会真心绝不是Jade的期望。诚然Scarabia寮期间发生的事确实在Jade心中留有芥蒂——

「Azul，不要哭。」

托起肩膀上Azul的脸，Jade挑起Azul的框架眼镜，轻轻吻上浓密而柔软的浅色睫毛。

「⋯⋯才没有。」

「要哭的话，也要是哭着求我不要停下来才对哦，Azul。」

不给Azul还嘴的时间，体内勃起的性器猛地向蜜穴更深处冲去。随着Jade身体的挺进，饱含深情的肉棒不断压迫着会阴和囊袋。双重刺激下，Azul的喘息愈发急促，从嘴中吐露出的破碎单音宛如甜蜜的毒药，一滴滴侵蚀着Jade的理智。像出生羊羔一般颤抖，带着沙哑甘美的娇喘在Jade耳边不断回响，将身体全部奉献给性交的Azul，却贪婪地伸出舌头，寻求Jade更多的缠绵。

「呼⋯⋯呼嗯、更嗯、更多⋯⋯想要呜嗯，更多💕」

「啊⋯⋯啊好棒啊Jade，好舒服呜呜💕，Jade、再深一点、呀、呀啊⋯⋯❤️」

身体紧紧缠绕在水手身上的Siren使出浑身解数，以超越性别的媚声和姿态，享受着撞击、湿润和摩擦带来的快感。Jade再次用嘴唇品尝这具浸泡在情欲之河的人型肉体，重新在这具柔软的身体上留下印记，啃咬那两颗湿润、闪着水光的粉色珍珠，自己也记不清什么时候解开了Azul性器的束缚。被紧实内壁取悦的阴茎失去理智，只知道闷头撞击那个最宝贵的兴奋点，就因为它可以让身上湿漉漉的媚态章鱼发出享受交缠的欢愉歌唱。

「好棒——Azul！马上就要去了、啊啊、我最爱的Azul——！！」

千方百计玩弄海妖的老练水手，千算万算还是错估身体可以承受的贪欲极限，与海妖一起沉入了深海。

Jade最终还是履行了约定与Azul一同射精。

身体恢复少许力气后，他小心翼翼地取下Azul的安全套。

「Azul。」

轻轻唤着身上人的名字，Jade托起Azul的腰，拿出自己的分身。

全身瘫软在Jade身上的Azul撑起身体，摸上Jade的脸。

「愿望实现了吗，Jade」

过度呻吟的声音有些沙哑，情欲退潮后的Azul不等Jade回话，便先堵上了他的嘴。

「表现算是合格了，期待你未来的表现哦，Jade。」

「那真是再好不过了，Azul。」

「Azul～Jade～我回来啦～～还在忙工作吗，现在明明是寒假欸——」

仰靠在沙发背上的Azul刚刚享受片刻的安宁，门外便传来了Floyd的声音。


End file.
